You'd Need Me to Save You
by Dinah Queen
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo have a deep and intimate moment in the Jacuzzi.


Bonnie leans back with a smile like she could do no wrong, kicking the bubbling water up in the air with a flick of her ankle. Her eyes never leave mine, or at least it feels that way. Coming to me or running away is all the same. Every time I look at her she's there, smiling, eyes wide as the moon.

The Girl Next Door crosses and uncrosses her legs in the jacuzzi, making sure to flick water at my face with every motion. When I tell her to stop she mock pouts and says that I should be nicer to her. "Enzo, you can't even swim," she says, splashing the water with her hands and trying to look demure. "What if you started drowning? You'd need me to save you."

I grunt some response and she seems pleased with herself that she got any kind of reaction at all. She arches her shoulders and shows off her breasts in the bikini top and then winks when she catches me looking. I tell her that I only looked because she was trying to get me to. "I only tried to get you to look so I could catch you," she says.

The underwater lights catch her spreading her legs wide open, sinking down into the water until only her head is above it. Then she blows a kiss and submerges completely. When she comes back up she's close enough to wrap an arm around, and when I do, she kisses me hard for a moment. Just a moment, then she slips away.

When I try and pull her back to me she laughs, dunks under water again and comes out on the other side. Still near enough to grab if I lunged forward, but still too far away.

She's a vision and she knows it, the way she laughs and is easy. Not captivated by me in anyway. Maybe that's what I'm drawn to. I don't know why, just that I want her.

When she leans back with a sigh I'm ready this time, it's a tell. She's ready to play her next trick. I feel the electricity in my fingertips. The heat in my palms. I'm ready. So when she kicks her foot to flick water over me, I grab her by the ankle instead. Wrap my hand all the way around. When she tugs, I hold tight and laugh.

Bonnie demands I let her go and I ask if she's going to stop splashing me. She refuses to answer and repeats the demand over and over again:

 _Let me go. Let me go. Let me go._

I ask it again and this time she answers with a kick from her free leg. She hits my wrist strong enough that I want to release her, but instead I bring my free arm up. When I've grabbed her other leg is when I realized that I was in control again and wondered what to do with it. The question didn't last long as she tried to wrench herself from me. She called me a monster and that was the last straw.

I pulled on her legs until her head was under water and then I released them, grabbing her by her shoulders and holding her under for just a moment, just to make sure she was aware that I could. Satisfied that I made my point I let her surface, moving my hands to hold her, squeeze her ribs.

Then she's silent. Breathing. Looking at me with different eyes, a softness to them that wasn't there before. I tell her that she should be nice to me. That it's night out and you never really know when someone might come along meaning her harm. And how awful that would be.

She looks resentful for a moment until I begin to push her back into the water and she cries out to stop. When I do that same softness reappears.

Some people can only be happy if you demand something from them.

I pull her into me and her lips are puckered before we even touch. She kisses me like I am the only thing keeping her afloat and her hands find their way to my ass. Our tongues stroke one another, embrace, just as out bodies press against one another and I'm tempted to drown her again just to make her feel me, but I want to pull her closer even more.

"Lorenzo, you scare me," she says when we break the kiss.

This awakens something in me. I feel it rushing to whole of my body to the tip of my cock.

It makes me ask her if she knows I could hurt her. She asks me to repeat the question so I slide her back against the wall of the jacuzzi and moved my hands to her neck. I apply just enough pressure to remind her that each was the size of her throat. Then I asked her again- _do you know that I could hurt you?_

She whispers yes without hesitation.

I kiss her, long and slow, and she hardly kisses back at all. Just a little tremble, a murmur in the night.

When we look at one another again I take one hand off her neck to stroke her face gently, carefully. Then I ask if she believes I would.

"No," Bonnie says with a pause after. Then, "I don't think you'd hurt me."

I tell her to kiss me and she does, long and slow, this time a greater depth between us. It grows as I drop both hands from her to wrap around her waist in the hot water. It grows as she moves her legs around my torso, her back against the edge for leverage. It grows as she moans and I growl, pushing my cock against her out of instinct. Feeling her shift her weight as I do.

We stand up and lift her onto the edge of the jacuzzi so I can push her legs together, grab her bikini bottom and start to slide it off. I ask her to rise up for me, to make it easier and she just sits there, debating if she should do it or not. I tell her I could demand it, rip it from her. Then she rises on her tip-toes allowing me to pull them off and toss them aside.

She looks like she's about to be murdered and might just enjoy it. I don't know what she's expecting but it's quite clear from the moment I kiss her pussy that it wasn't this.

I pull her back into the water to dunk her lower half in it. After, I lift her up enough to kiss it her and repeat the process.

She laughs a little and that's when I know it's alright. That she understands me well enough not to fret and let worry get in the way of what we'll share.

Her elbows latch on to the side of the pool she lifts herself up enough to let me get under her. Then she lowers her legs around me and even pulls me in closer.

I love a woman who's confident when getting head.

So I stick my tongue out and stroke the outside of her lips in one long, full trace. Then a quicker circle before I slow down and reverse direction. Doing my best to avoid her clit. Fine with the mistake when I accidentally touch it and make her gasp.

Then I raise my hands up to grab her ass, both cheeks at once, and squeeze her in a slow, pulsating rhythm as I kiss her. I press my lips into her, on her, just feel her, taste her. Make it clear that it is all about her and that's what I want her to know.

By the time I push my tongue into her she is wetter than if I had dunked her again. Slick with sweet juice as I stick my tongue inside her, wag it around in circles to feel every part of her. When she tightens her grip on me I know it's time to fuck her with my tongue, to press and hammer in and out of her as deep as I can go while holding her ass so hard I can feel the marks I'm making.

Then I suck her clit into my mouth, roll it around and lick it before diving back in and waving my tongue as hard in her as I can manage. Until the base of it is swollen and sore and the only reason to keep going is to feel her muscles tighten around it.

They do. And a moment later she's cumming into my tongue, onto my face, and instead of massaging her I have to hold her up.

There's irony in this. If I let her go she'd surely drown a little. At the very least it would be unpleasant. For a moment I'm not a monster, merely a lifeboat.

I lift her to the edge and place her upon it until she can come back down. When she's back she's the little pixie again, the orgasm acting like a cure for her doubts and fears.

She leans down and kiss mes and laughs as she pulls back too early. She removes her bikini top with faux coyness before tossing it aside and pushing my face into her breasts. She jumps back into the water and pulls my trunks off and strokes my cock with both hands when she stops to look up at the sky quizzically. I think it's a game, something to get me to look up so she can dive into the water and splash me again. But then I feel it, too. A little drop of cold water hits me on the shoulder and then my forehead.

"Do you want to go in?" Bonnie asks, naked, hands around me, hair so wet its still dripping and eyes like long nights next to a fire.

We kiss, long and hard, her legs spreading while she pushes me against the stairs. When I sit she moves on to my lap with ease and kisses me again, one hand finding my cock and pumping it, the other sinking into my shoulder.

I moan and she starts jerking me faster, licking my mouth harder, moaning with me.

Before I can guide her she's spread her legs and grabbed my shoulders with her free hand, rubbing her pussy up and down the side of my cock and begging me to grab her ass again. When I do she merely hisses yes as she pushes herself down.

She's tight, even in this amount of wetness it's hard to slide into her all the way with one go, but she lowers herself all the way down, takes a breath and laughs before anchoring herself onto the step and rising back up.

Up and down with little growls and giggles. Hard and fast with little care for safety as the water splashes and falls on us, my lower half on fire and the top of me growing cold.

She calls me her monster again as she shifts to her knees to rock only a few inches in and out of her with greater speed. When I don't respond she demands that I say it, that I'm just a monster, and when I do she tightens her pussy to the point that I roll my head back and groan. I feel her teeth sink into my exposed neck and when I wheel my head forward she says that it's right. I'm her monster.

Her nails dig into my shoulders and she tilts forward so that she can impale herself, all the way down and up, with a quick duck and rise motion.

I lose myself. I want her too much. I hear her moaning and shaking and I can't resist it any longer. I cum and as she feels it, she pushes herself all the way down.

It's an awful position to hold one another, so I push forward, arms around her, grappling and pulling her in, and stand holding her with ease.

She rests her head against me, a faint kiss appearing after a moment, then she raises her head and looks to me, pulls herself off me and stands in the pool on her own.

There's something different now, but I can't quite say what it is. Merely that she doesn't look afraid or playful. Just comfortable. Just present. Just there.

* * *

 **Hello Guys. Since TVD has ended and we have no more Bonnie and Enzo story to look forward to, I've been think about starting my own fic series. The one I'm working on I wanna do a love triangle piece for Bonnie and Enzo, I just need a second guy. So here's the four I've been thinking of. Kol, Jeremy, Kai or Damon?**

 **You guys can pick between one of the four to be part of the love triangle? It is a Bonenzo centric fic the focus will be on Bonnie and Enzo's characters and their relationship together, as well as their own personal relationship with the second guy of your choice?**

 **Leave a message in the comment section. The Fic will be called _Before I Met You._ A Friends to Lovers Romances Fic.**


End file.
